Jessica Jones Meets Stephanie Brown (AKA The Blonde Batgirl)
by GWHH
Summary: Time for JJ to leave NYC and get her life back on track. In this story Stephanie Brown has left working for Batman and works for a company that provides manpower for heroes. JJ asked to do a little job for Steve Rogers & Carol Danvers and meets some new friends who help get her life back on track!


Jessica Jones step off the train platform of the Philapedipla train station. It was almost mid-day. It was blazing hot and humid. She was wearing biker boots, T-shirt and jeans. She looked for the limo she was told was waiting for her.

The town car had a drive standing by the door with her name. She walked up to the door and it was opened for her as she approached. She looked inside and made sure who it was in there. It checked out Ok. She went inside. A man motioned her to set next to him and gently closed the door. As her eyes adjusted to the interior of the dark vechile. She saw a pretty young blonde woman about her age. Dressed in very expensive and tailored clothes lying across the other set of sets. With her shoes off and a wet cloth over her eyes and forehead. Even In the dim light, of the heavily tinted limo backseat area it was easy to see she was badly hangover.

The man shoes was off also. But he was well dress in a summer light coloered suit jacket and pants. He more looked like someone working on a vacation at the beach than on business. He was shorter maybe 5 8 but very muscular. Maybe 215 pounds of rock hard muscle. But his grip was firm and soft. His eyes was clear, dark, intelligence, and kind. He pointed to a spot to sit next to him.

As he asked if she had a nice trip. She said yes. He pulled out some sort of high tech scanner out. And said "not that I don't trust you. But I was told to look after you. So I need to check to be sure." He scanned her for bugs, tracking devices, and anything else that may have been planted on her. He took her cell phone and put it in a safe box. He offered her some non-booze drinks. She said no thanks.

He started off "I am glad you could come." Jessica said "well, when your two best friends say you should go and meet someone you do." He smiled "Did you follow all mine and there instruction?" "Yes." she said.

She looked at him and said what happened to her? He smiled and said would you like to tell her Stephanie?" A hangover voice said "I did not drink that much tequila. I drink less than you, or Tim, or Karen." He laugh "I told you, that Mexican death liquid is like for you island warrior woman." She tried to laugh but she stop from the pain of her hangover.

Jessica looked at her. She not has seen her in a while. She notices she was noticeably more muscular and built than last time. She was bulging out of her clothes in many spots. She had a good feeling that was because of a man. Than again. Jessica was so out of shape she got wined going up the stairs with a case of booze (a big case of booze). She was glad she did not drink any booze last night.

"What the job about?" said Jessica. He said "Straight job, well paying, low risk. A large company doing some naughty stuff. Selling to both sides. You will take a job as a new admin assistant to a big time corporate executive type. We don't know if he involved with the naughty stuff. But he the point man for all of our operations at the company. If he not dirty. Than your position will lead you to the dirty ones for sure."

Why me said Jessica. Your smart, young, harmless looking, and there may be some low level meta human types involved. Nothing you can't handle. But its safer for everyone, easier for everyone also. What makes you think I want a long term job like that?

You want the truth? Other than your qualifications. The men with the shield and woman with the slash thinks it's time for you to get back on the horse and out of your drunken ways. You don't have to be a hero anymore. But you need to start acting like a contrubing member of adult society.

Let me guess said Jessica. Steve told you that. He smiled. He said "something like, that I just paraphrase him." But he very concerned about you. The look on his face told her. He told Steve words as if the Lord God himself spoke them to him!

What the bonus on taking the job you talk about. He reached into his pocket. Pulled a big wad of fresh cash, right from the bank. He took her hand. It was soft and strong. He throw it down into her hand but did not pull it off. There 5 grand here. This is not client money. This isexpensive money. This is to be use to give you a new wardrobe, hair style, shoes, etc. Not to be used on booze, at all. If you take the job and finish the job. You get it all. There one other condtion. But first you got to take the job before you get it.

She smiled and said "sure I will take the job." He said "you must promise to the end." Ok, she said, "To the end!" He smiled and said "take Mrs. I am old enough to handle my booze I swear I am going to die now. To lunch and get her a nice pair of shoes out of your end. Jessica smiled and said "sure, looks like she needs both." Step raised a hand to make a motion of distain. But was unable to.

OK, Step. Its time to sally forth and fight the foces of evil and bad wardrobe. He reached over and pulled her us. She took the wash cloth off and put on a pair of expensive sunglasses. Nice to see you among the living said Jessica Jones to Stephanie Brown (aka the blonde batgirl).


End file.
